Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to night vision goggles, and more particularly to simulated night vision goggles, which simulate actual use of night vision goggles in the field during daylight conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Night vision goggles have proven to be essential to pilots, police, and the military, during nighttime maneuvers. Night vision goggles display monochrome light with limited resolution and limited contrast, producing a limited depth of field and a narrow field of view. Night vision goggles are also heavy, and affect the user""s balance, mobility, and movement. The combined optical and physical effects of night vision goggles often degrade a beginning user""s performance. Therefore, training in the use of night vision goggles is important and at times critical, prior to engaging in difficult and dangerous activity at night. Night vision goggle users may be more easily and safely trained in daylight conditions, where the instructor can more easily observe the physical conditions of the environment, adding a margin of safety for the users of the night vision goggles during training, and allowing performance assessment of user activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,414 issuing to E. Wentworth on May 30, 1995, discloses a night vision goggle simulator utilizing a replaceable fiber optic lens assembly. This applicant patent uses a replaceable insert where the image intensification tube (light amplifying system) is located. However, instead of a fiber optic bundle used by Wentworth, applicant uses a simple direct view optical system comprised of lenses, a narrow band-width green filter, a mesh screen, a star filter and an optional prism (to invert images), as components of the viewing insert or apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,845 issuing to H. Streid on Mar. 6, 2001 discloses a visual display system for simulating night vision goggles across a large dynamic range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,271 issuing to W. Kraemer on Dec. 3, 1996 discloses a head mounted visual display for simulation and training, utilizing a real time video image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,483 issuing to F. Witt Ill, on May 9, 1995, discloses a night vision goggle simulator for night vision training. An instructor pilot uses a microprocessor based controller for controlling each of the six liquid crystals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,957 issuing to G. Rusche on Aug. 14, 1990 discloses a method for training infrared imager users by making a video recording of an infrared scene, producing an infrared image from the recording and projecting the image onto a screen, and of converting the projected image into a visible image at a users infrared imager.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,601 issuing to J. Burbo et al. on May 13, 1980, discloses a training aid for use with a night vision apparatus, utilizing a variable density Polaroid filter array and blue-green filter mounted on a pair of goggles. The polarizing plates are varied to simulate nighttime conditions.
PCT patent application publication no. WO 01/33531 filed 29 Oct. 1999 discloses a simulated image low light viewing system utilizing a graphical or video image display which is projected in a region of the user""s field of view.
The following U.S. Patents are representative of night vision goggles: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,195,206; 6,088,165; 5,912,721; 5,852,291; 5,347,119; 5,331,459; 4,463,252; and DES351,397.
The following U.S. Patents are representative of mounting assemblies for mounting night vision equipment; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,856,811; 5,726,671; 5,467,479; 5,448,318; 5,506,730; 5,408,086; 5,339,464; 5,307,204; 5,226,181; 5,225,932; 5,179,735; 4,907,296; 4,703,879; 4,697,783; 4,689,834; 4,670,912; 4,592,096; 4,449,787; and DES358,830.
The night vision goggle training apparatus disclosed herein, simulates the size, feel, and handling of actual night vision goggles. A green filter lens is part of the optical components and is used to simulate nighttime goggle viewing conditions. The image intensification system used in night vision goggles is eliminated, limiting use of the training goggles to daytime conditions. A high intensity flashlight may be added to simulate an IR light source. A 3X magnification attachment, similar to the magnification attachment used on night vision goggles, and a compass attachment, may be used on the training goggles. The out of balance weight of the night vision goggles apparatus is identical to actual night vision goggles. Brightness control is simulated by an attenuation filter. The blooming effect of lights in night vision goggles may be simulated/indicated with a star filter. A thin mesh screen is used to reduce image acuity and to simulate scintillation or ghosting effects during low light or rapid motion, which occur during use of actual night vision goggles. The objective focus and diopter adjustment are identical to night vision goggles. The fatigue and stress is reduced, and daylight training with these training goggles allows gradual adjustment. The cost per unit is about ten to twenty percent of the cost of actual night vision goggles, enabling a large force to be economically trained in the use of night vision goggles prior to deployment of the more expensive actual night vision goggles. The durability and life cycle of the night vision training devices is very high (about 10 to 20 years), and use of the training devices will greatly increase the life cycle of the actual night vision goggles.
The field of view, magnification, acuity, weight, monochrome image color, depth perception, helmet/thead mount assemblies, faceplate and eyecups of the simulated night vision goggles are similar or identical to actual night vision goggles.